Bone Collector
There are some who have made a hobby out of destroying undead, collecting pieces of bodies as macabre trophies, adorning their bodies with bones and absorbing the latent necromantic energy that lay within. While the naive or ignorant in the world may confuse them for necromancers this is not the case. Bone Collectors act as parasites or scavengers on necromancers' cabals or on clusters of undead, sometimes even pretending to be one of their rank and destroying them from within when they get a sudden need for extra materials. Bone collectors are becoming increasingly common in the areas around Ealguelle, picking off awakened undead and ghouls from the area and harvesting their bodies for power. Prerequisites * Bonus to Hit: '''+5 minimum (skill mod + proficiency) * '''Skills: Medicine, Survival * Special: The character must have been killed or knocked unconscious by an undead creature or necromancy spell. Class Features Hit die 1d8 Proficiencies Alchemist's Tools, Blacksmith's Tools, Arcana checks pertaining to necromancy Spellcasting A bone collector gains an amount of spells equal to their new spell slots and gains the ability to cast them. These new slots are treated as Cleric spell slots but their casting ability becomes Wisdom. The Bone collector's spellcasting requires 10 wisdom and then additional +1 per level of the spell being cast. Recognize Undead The bone collector can recognize an undead creature and has advantage on checks to break their illusions and discover their true forms. The collector can identify undead creatures they have not seen before as undead. Lesser Bone Armor A bone collector can craft pieces of armor and shields that have a +1. The armor can be further augmented with other effects. Lesser Bone Armor Bonus Effects Any sets of armor produced by the bone collector are obviously made of dead bodies and especially bones, with a death motif being central. Lesser Bone Weapon At level 2 the collector fashions simple and martial weapons out of bone, which function as +1 magic items. Much like the Armor these magic items have additional effects. Lesser Bone Weapon Bonus Effects Negative Energy Shroud The collector fools divination and sense spells, making them no longer appear as a living creature to such checks, and making their alignment appear to be Neutral. The shroud makes mindless undead walk past them, not even registering them as a threat, and makes intelligent undead assume that they are a vampire or another sort of undead that looks alive. Necrotic and Cold damage is resisted naturally, but so is Healing, which is only half as effective. Greater Bone Armor The armor crafted by the collector is much better, conferring a +3 bonus now. They also gain access to new modifiers. Greater Bone Weapon Can now craft +3 weapons. They also gain access to new modifiers. Undead Channel Once per day the collector absorbs a spell attack from an undead creature, and can then use it against another creature within 24 hours. For Instance: The collector absorbs a Bodak's Death Gaze, saving it for later. Mork the Malicious decides he is going to monologue in the collector's face when he looks him in the eye and releases the Death Gaze he had been saving. Mork is instantly killed by the spell and the collector gets to pick through his things. Bone Collector Spells Cantrips Bonerattle, Chill Touch, Magic Stone, Detect Undead, Toll of the Dead, Spare the Dying, Blade Ward 1st Level Spells Cure Wounds, Ray of Sickness, Hunter's Mark, Inflict Wounds, Sanctuary, Puppet 2nd Level Spells Spider Climb, Misty Step, Lesser Restoration, Blinding Smite, Enthrall, Heat Metal 3rd Level Spells Animate Dead, Bestow Curse, Feign Death, Life Transference, Magic Circle, Phantom Steed, Remove Curse, Revivify, Speak with Dead, Force Manifestation, Vampiric Touch